Drive
by vodka on fire
Summary: Ash's impulsive nature takes him to a destination he never dare hope for. AAML and fluffy


A short and quite fluffy fic about Ash and Misty AAML, I'm serious about the Fluff and there is reason for the M rating...

Background info: Ash is 21-22 Misty is 22

Disclaimer: I would likely be rich if I owned pokémon... sadly I do not

Hope you enjoy, I had fun writing it.

* * *

The car pulled unceremoniously into the driveway. It was just another night, ending a perfectly ordinary day. So why did he feel so different. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something was off. The old car he'd been driving was off, its lights still reflecting off the garage door. The yellow rodent dosing on the back seat raised its head wondering why the doors weren't opening. Ash wanted to go in, he loved his mother, and he was sure Professor Oak would be inside waiting for him too.

In roughly an hour he would turn twenty-two. Not a particularly important age in Kanto, but a milestone none the less. His mom would be waiting with champagne and a hearty feast, Professor Oak would shake his hand and congratulate him on having grown up to a wonderful young man. So why did he hesitate?

He didn't know why but he didn't want to go inside. _Hell, it's my last day as a twenty-one year old_, he said to himself as he backed out of the driveway knowing full well there was no rhyme or reason in his thoughts. With no particular destination in mind he just drove towards the edge of town. Once he hit the open highway he lowered the windows and blasted his radio. It was a good feeling the loud music and cold wind blowing through the car pumped through his veins. _One last thing, what should me last action as a twenty-one year old be?_

The yellow rodent sighed to itself in exhaustion. "Pikapi?" it queried. "I dunno buddy... for the first time since the league I haven't the foggiest."

"Pikapi-pi-pikapichupi?" Ash had gained a rudimentary understanding of Pikachu's language throughout their nearly twelve years together; still much of it was body language based and without being able to look at Pikachu closely Ash was taking shots in the dark. "Don't worry I'm sure mom will keep the food warm for us buddy," he replied hoping it was an adequate answer to his friend.

"PIKAPI-PI-PIKACHUPI" it replied clearly irritated with Ash's lack of understanding. A slight electric discharge built up in his cheeks. Ash saw the small flicker of light in the car and panicked. "What did we talk about buddy? Not in the car!"

"Pika..." the rodent conceded guiltily. This car was a loaner form one of Ash's friends, Pikachu had friend Ash's car last weekend when Ash accidentally took a sharp turn and a very sleepy Pikachu was thrown against the side of the car.

"Well what do you think I should do buddy? My last act of the year, what should it be?" Pikachu looked slightly exasperated with its thick-headed trainer. It loved Ash immensely but god he was slow sometimes. "Pikapi-pi-pikachupi". It repeated slowly willing Ash to get the hint.

"Pikachupi..." Ash repeated to himself. Despite the small rodent's vocabulary being criminally short, that particular world seemed to ring a bell with him. "Isn't that what you call Misty buddy?"

"PIKAPI" Pikachu retorted glad to have finally been understood.

"Yeah," Ash said somewhat half heatedly. "Why not? After all it's my last act as a twenty-one year old. Let's do it buddy! Let's go say hi to Misty!" he said exuberance now radiating off him. He quickly texted his mom not to wait for him and started speeding towards Cerulean City. Normally he would be just over an hour out of town but there was no traffic at this hour... besides he wanted to make it there before midnight.

He got to the Gym with barely over 5 minutes to spare. Between the drive here and his own anxiety, what he was anxious about even Ash didn't know, he was a ball of energy by the time he got to the front door. It was midsummer so Misty's sisters would be out on a concert tour, so he walked to the front door and ran the doorbell several times in his excited impatience.

It took the gym's only, and rather sleepy, resident a few minutes to get herself out of bed and downstairs to the door. _Who could this be_ she thought rather grumpily, _It's 11:59 at night._

_Hurry up_ Ash thought. By his watch he had less than a minute to midnight. He had no plan, no reason to rush, and no impending duty, but for some reason he wanted to see her before midnight.

A tired Misty opened the door. Her ruffled hair hung low down her back, and though she would have fiercely disagreed, to Ash she looked beautiful in the tank top and shorts she'd been wearing to bed. He hadn't planned on unleashing his long checked feelings for the beautiful water trainer but somewhere between his current energetic state and her very well fitting tank top he did. Without thought or even a greeting he grabbed her head and stepped into the doorway pushing her against the frame. He wasn't exactly sure what had overcome him but one thing was certain as their breaths intertwined in the breezy evening, he was glad he was here.

At very nearly twenty-two Ash was slightly taller than the red haired beauty he was pinning to the door frame. He felt her pulse quicken in surprise as he bent down to kiss her. For a second he faltered, realising what he was doing and afraid of the consequences; visions of a painful mallet swam in his head. Then she stretched upwards willing him to continue, her hand reached behind his head and pulled him the last bit of the way. As they kissed a small yellow rodent smiled smugly from the backseat of a rather badly parked car.

For a second they stared at each other afterwards Ash still pinning Misty to the doorway, Misty's hands still holding his head close to hers. "What was that?" Misty asked still rather dazed, half from having just being woken, and half from the rather unexpected, though no unwelcome, greeting her friend had just given her.

"I dunno..." he said lamely. He had no good answer to give, and even if he did, the warmth of her breath this close to him drove him mad with distraction. "It was my last act as a twenty-one year old," He offered.

Misty reckoned it was past midnight by now. "Do you get better with age?" she asked coyly. "Yeah, significantly," he answered as he lowered his head once more and nibbled her lip. Her coy teasing voice was driving him crazy and her laboured breaths were causing her chest to move most maddeningly between them.

"I think I may have to see that for myself," she said the coy pretext gone from her voice as she pushed him away from the door and simultaneously jumped on him. She locked her legs around his waist and kissed him hard. "Upstairs cowboy," she managed to say through breaths as she pulled away from their second kiss.

"As you say my lady," he grinned and headed towards the stairs with Misty clutched around his body. Misty had to admit there were advantages to Ash's strict training regiment with his pokémon.

Still they took a little while getting to the Misty's room, their progress impeded largely by their mutual ardour. "Took you a while," she teased in one of the rare moments her lips weren't glued to his. "I blame you," he returned "Too distracting."

They crashed onto the bed and continued kissing each other as if for dear life, pausing only to slip each other's shirts over their heads. Ash and Misty's passions were both bursting at the seams with years of pent up tension. The majority of the night was a blur of ecstasy and sweat.

Afterwards they lay together. "Hmm, you may need some more ageing," she said in a teasing voice. "Ash found it hard to be offended as the moonlight shone of her, the blueish tint giving her an ethereal beauty.

"Happy birthday," she said more sweetly. Her voice held in it all the caring and love she'd hidden from him these last few years. "Thanks," he replied, slightly dazed, and for the first time inexplicably happy.

"So... wanna grab a drink sometime?" he asked, feigning an overly worried voice to hide his slight nervousness.

"Let me think about it... I guess..." she replied trying, and failing, to keep the excitement that was so clearly and beautifully painted in her eyes reach her voice.

"This might be the end of our friendship," he said. This time his true worry shone through. He didn't want her to turn back; he didn't want to save the friendship. He wanted her, as she was here, beautiful, with the moonlight glistening of her and her ruffled hair cascading behind her. He leant over and gave her a peck on the neck.

"Good," she said, the quickness of her words betraying the casual tone she had tried to use. "It was driving me mad."

It was late, and they had exhausted themselves. Misty curled into Ash and they fell asleep together for the first of many times.

* * *

Thnx for reading guys and gals. As always I would love to know what you think of it.


End file.
